


levitate me

by parishilton



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Intercrural Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parishilton/pseuds/parishilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i'm not a cannibal, i'm a witch. now try on this lip gloss or i'll drop a chandelier on your head."</p>
            </blockquote>





	levitate me

**Author's Note:**

> "give me help. you can, levitate me.  
> then take off them rings, off them hose.  
> levitate me."  
> -pixies

“given the choices around here, looks like you're my new best friend." madison idly twirls her fork in her plate, chin in hand as she stares in boredom at zoe.

she emulates half old hollywood glamour with bright red lipstick and almost translucent skin and half los angelos grunge with an old plaid shirt and dirty, uncombed hair.  
  
zoe stares, taken aback. she remembers something similar happening to her in middle school. one of the popular girls had gotten into a fight with her own friends and started hanging out with zoe, promising she liked her better. but by the next month had not only stopped speaking to her, but had tripped her in the hallway in front of the other popular girls.

  
zoe isn't quite sure that this applies here. after all, madison doesn't have a clique. she must be starving for attention outside of being yelled at by cordeila because she starts semi-stalking zoe around the house. when zoe gets up in the morning it's because madison is in her doorway, telling her to wake up because she's bored. when zoe goes to take a shower, madison will stop her and thrust eyeshadow or eyeliner into her hand.

  
"madison, are you really trying to be my friend, or is this like when farmers feed their pigs all the best meat because they're planning on eating them later?"

  
madison rolls her eyes. "i'm not a cannibal, i'm a witch. now try on this lip gloss or i'll drop a chandelier on your head."

* * *

  
after a few weeks of being settled into her new home, zoe begins to enjoy herself. it's almost like being in a sorority, only with less girls. there's endless amounts of makeup in the bathroom, endless amounts of food in the fridge, and she's never lonely.

  
madison wears her yoga pants to breakfast almost every night because she sleeps in them. she slides up at the counter with zoe until they bump into each other.

  
"jeeves always forgets to take my peanut butter out of the fridge for my toast," she complains with genuine annoyance. one of the only things zoe hates about madison is her superiority complex. "zo, this won't open; it's too tight," she says, wrestling with the jar.

  
the other girls watch them from the table, already eating. _"zo?"_ queenie laughs. "never thought i'd see the day madison makes a friend."

  
zoe ignores them and turns back towards madison. "what do you want me to do about it?" she asks tightly, pretending to be put out.

  
madison starts grinning wickedly, due to the inevitably hilarious thing she's about to say. "stick it up your snatch," she jokes, already laughing.

  
"sorry, i'm still backed up from that helms mayonnaise from last night," zoe answers in deadpan. 

  
queenie moans in disgust from the table as fiona walks into the room. "what's the matter now?" she asks.

  
"the human trash compactor and nicole richie are ruining my breakfast with their lesbian vibes."

  
madison snorts. "you ruined your breakfast yourself by swallowing it all in one bite. doesn't the pancake hurt going down like that?"

  
"not as bad as it hurts coming back up, right?" queenie quips.

  
madison begins to eye the ceiling fan over queenie's head with a little too much intensity before zoe quickly tugs her out of the room.

  
they sit down on a couch together. "why do you always start fights with her?" zoe asks with a sigh.

  
"i was defending you," madison corrects. "that's what best friends do."

  
zoe smiles. "well, thanks. but don't get killed because of me."

  
"please," madison snorts. "you'd fuck her before you'd let her stick a knife in her own neck to kill me."

  
"well, let's hope it doesn't come to that," zoe says. "she's not really my type."

  
madison licks her lips.

* * *

  
they don't go back out to any parties because madison doesn't suggest it and zoe doesn't like them much anyway. madison takes vodka from the liquor cabinet and wants to do shots with zoe upstairs in their shared bedroom.

  
"should we invite the other girls in?" zoe asks. she doesn't want them there, but she's beginning to feel anxious when she's alone with madison and thinks she could do with some distraction in case she gets drunk.

  
madison cringes. "no." she throws back a shot. "i only party with hot people."

  
there's another one, zoe sighs. madison keeps throwing these bizarre compliments to her, only they're never ones she can take without feeling weird about it. she's been attracted to girls before, that's not the issue. the issue is that she can't fuck anyone without killing them.

  
madison must notice how lost in thought zoe is, because she groans and passes a shot to her. "here, you need this more than i do."

  
zoe stares down at it for a few seconds without doing anything. then she looks back up at madison. "i'm tired," she lies. "i'm just going to go to bed."

  
"sleep here," madison says threateningly, patting the bed with one eyebrow raised, "unless the problem you have is with me."

  
"madison," zoe says sharply. "stop pushing."

  
"why?" madison yells. "you're not celibate!"

  
zoe raises her voice. "anybody i sleep with dies! do you have a death wish?"

  
"you're a witch, zoe. you're strong. you can control your powers."

  
"i can't," zoe mutters. she starts to get up to leave.

  
"did you ever think maybe the reason why your powers worked on that guy was because they knew you didn't really want him?" madison asks. she sits on her knees on the bed with her yoga pants and oversized tee. zoe wants to kiss her. "it's not like if you tried to masturbate you would cut up your own hand, right?"

  
zoe blushes. "no." madison begins to say something, but zoe cuts her off. "but that doesn't mean i'm going to risk your life. jesus christ, madison!"

  
"you're not going to hurt me," madison says sternly. "i can feel it."

  
zoe trips over her own feet trying to stand up. "i'm going to sleep on the couch downstairs. don't follow me."

  
"what makes you think i'd follow you?" madison snaps, still in her bed.

  
zoe purses her lips, giving madison a look.

  
"fine, fuck!" madison shouts. zoe cringes, hoping cordeila won't hear and come in. "i've never had a best friend before and i don't know how to act." she tucks her hair behind her ear, inhaling sharply. "and i don't want anybody to steal you!"

  
"well, that explains you thinking best friends test lipstick by kissing each other," zoe says flatly.

  
madison rolls her eyes. "look, i won't push anymore, just promise me something."

  
"what?" zoe asks in exasperation.

  
"don't trade me in for those freaks. i'm way cooler than them. i can set shit on _fire_ for you," she stresses with a smile.

  
"goodnight," zoe sing-songs as she gets into her bed and reaches for the light.

  
"night, babe." madison blows her a kiss, which zoe pretends not to notice. "sneak back in if you get cold."

  
zoe groans internally.

* * *

  
zoe wakes up the next morning with a mouthful of blonde hair. she spits it out loudly. madison stirs beside her, head tucked into zoe's neck. "madison?" zoe asks, shaking her shoulder.

  
she groans. "what?"

  
"why are you in my bed?"

  
"got cold." her tone reeks of insincerity.

  
zoe rolls her eyes. then she realized her hand was on top of madison's bra strap. "hold on," she says slowly, "are you dressed?"

  
"yes, officer. do you want to cuff me to make sure i don't accidentally stick my hand up your vagina?"

  
"yeah, maybe," zoe mumbles.

  
"it would be cute how terrified you are of me if you weren't so serious."

  
"i am not terrified," zoe snaps. "i'm looking out for you."

  
"what a saint," madison says sarcastically, slowly rolling on top of zoe with her elbows propping her up. "how do i look from here?" her hair tumbles gracefully around her face, the morning light pouring in over her and making her skin glow.

  
"mads, knock it off," zoe says grumpily. "you're annoying."

  
"can i eat you out?" she giggles, fingers dancing over zoe's stomach.

  
" _what?_ " zoe yelps. "no, are you insane?"

  
"if i say yes-"

  
"no," zoe says flatly.

  
madison pouts. "i promise you won't cut my tongue off."

  
zoe grimaces. "really, as romantic as that sounds, i'll have to pass."

  
"how about a strip tease?" madison suggests, and the worst thing is, zoe can't tell if she's kidding or not. madison sits up so she's straddling zoe's waist and the blanket rises with her. she pretends to do the hula, but the blanket starts to slip, so she stops moving her arms and dances with her hips, which is probably the worst thing she could have done.

  
"madison, stop," zoe mutters, eyes shut. her mouth drops open as she feels madison snug against her, rocking softly.

  
madison briefly stops, snapping the band of zoe's underwear. "we're not touching." she eyes zoe apprehensively.

  
zoe blinks and looks down to see her white cotton underwear and madison's black satin underwear. before zoe can say anything, madison rolls her hips more boldly. she grins, elated to have found a loophole in zoe's rules.

  
"it's like i'm riding you," she jokes, but the laughter is caught in her throat when zoe yanks her down by her hair and kisses her.

  
zoe spreads her legs and grabs madison's ass and madison laughs excitedly, sloppily undulating as she giggles. "this is fun."

  
zoe pants. "i didn't think of this."

  
"aren't you glad i did?" madison asks smugly, rocking into her.

  
zoe didn't remember getting so wet with her boyfriend before he'd died. she couldn't tell whether madison was or not because their underwear was being grinded together. zoe's head fell back, madison dropping her's to zoe's shoulder as she rolled up and down onto zoe's clit.

  
"i'm so wet," madison murmurs. zoe moans and feels madison's ass as she fucks her steadily.

  
after zoe shudders and squeaks into madison's neck, then mutely prods madison off her so she falls backwards with her head lolling off the edge of the bed. pinning her, zoe takes her legs apart and bends her head down, tasting her.

  
madison yelps into her own hand until zoe eventually tosses a pillow over her face, laughing, and then dips back down.

* * *

 when madison disappears, nobody wants to help zoe find her. everyone is too busy or they just don't give a shit about madison. all zoe hears are the stories of madison's week long partying trips - cocaine abuse, binge drinking, one night stands with every boy available. zoe doesn't want to hear it. even if madison did leave her ( _no_ , zoe thinks, _it's not about her, it's about the coven_ ), she has to come back. 

she just has to. 

she's still telling herself that a week later and nobody is any more eager to find zoe's favorite girl. 

every day she lets kyle cry on her shoulder and every night she riffles through madison's belongings, finding nothing new and nothing gone. 

when madison comes back to life, she's lost so many things that made zoe like her in the first place. when they met, madison was so brilliant and calculated, everything she said was said on purpose to illicit a certain thought or emotion in you; nothing was coincidental. yes, she hit hard, but zoe could take it. 

now, madison looks sickly. yes, she's some mix of dead and alive, but it's more than that. she's still calculated - but it's not to control other people. it's to control her own body. there is a stiffness in her limbs. her arm, sewn back on by zoe, takes so much energy to move that it exhausts madison enough to put her to sleep for two days. 

zoe waits. she bathes kyle, skating carefully over his bruises, and she brushes madison's thin hair every morning like clockwork. she's playing mom. 

but kyle gets better faster the more madison struggles, holds her hair back while she vomits and hugs her til she falls asleep. madison tries to push him off over and over until zoe takes her aside and tells her he's not pretending to care - he's just _that_ clingy. 

then the day comes where they take zoe to bed and she sees madison's eyes light up when she understands that being dead means zoe can't kill her. kyle channels his anger into sex and is suddenly that much more confident when they teach him how to speak again, to write again, to dance. 

they're perfect together in every way. madison is cruel to kyle, tugs his hair and makes him yelp, yet tender to zoe, letting zoe do whatever she wants to her. zoe falls in love with kyle again some months later, slow and sweet, when he's back with banter and jokes. madison thinks his puns are stupid, but zoe loves them. 

"don't you know any dirty jokes?" madison asks, legs sprawled out in that effortlessly sexy way as she lounges on zoe's bed. "or are all the ones you know from kids' popsicle sticks?" she loves how genuinely caring and considerate kyle is, but pretends she hates it in order to keep her dignity. her nose turns up into the air so high it's in the clouds.

"shut up," kyle laughs. "how about this," he starts. he's sitting on the floor beside the bed, rubbing his hands over his knees ( _someone else's knees_ , zoe thinks, and god, she feels guilty even still). "what does a gynecologist have in common with a dog?" 

"hairy paws," zoe guesses. she's sitting beside kyle on the floor with one hand mindlessly raised behind her, running up madison's leg. 

"ew!" madison laughs. "my gyno doesn't have hair on his hands. you need to switch to someone else."

"are you offering?" zoe batts her eyelashes. 

"c'mon guys," kyle whines, "you're fucking up my joke."

zoe pats his knee softly, "go on, we're sorry." 

"a wet nose," he chuckles. 

"oh, yuck." zoe wrinkles her nose. 

"you love it," madison pipes up. she blows into zoe's ear from above her. 

"madison," kyle says with irritation, "your boner from looking down zoe's shirt is digging into my back." 

madison laughs so hard she falls off the bed and on top of zoe and kyle. 

 


End file.
